The Final Saga
by yamainboy
Summary: Tea has married a long time friend Duke Devilin but when old friends surface with talk about the shadow games she gets interested.


Alright first things first I do not own YuGiOh in anyway shape or form so be it.

Chapter One: The Separation And Shattering Of The Puzzle

It had been ten years since the two men she loved ride out of her life one was Yugi who had been dear to her for an eternity and loved her equally. The other was Yami the spirit trapped inside the millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck who made her feel special in everyway she could. That's also why Yugi left because she couldn't see that he and Yami were the same Yugi was jealous of his other side so he left to find out more about Yami. She never had a morning where she didn't wake up thinking about them.

She was now married to a long time friend known as the dungeon dice creator Duke Devilin. She loved him of course but she didn't think she could ever stop thinking about the other loves in her life or at least they were in the past. She didn't really enjoy the big life at the top of the world all she liked was dancing which is a dream she never got to fulfill. But thankfully she had **Maximilian** Pegasus who had turned out to be a good person actually.

He helped her when it came to traveling and all sorts of other things as well and as surprising as it was he was a good person to talk to when no one else would listen. If you would have told her they would be such good friends back in her younger days she would crack up.

As for the others like Joey oh that humorous nut head has started his own foundation. The Comedians Foundation for Children helping young pranksters grow into Joey Wheelers. Pretty dumb huh or so she seemed to think anyway but he's doing fine though he is often busy and hasn't been within five hundred miles of her for at least five years now.

She gets a call from him every once in a while they talk about Yugi and how each others life's are going. They also talk about how the dueling business is going since they were both some of the top duelist on the planet they loved to chat about it. Even though neither of them had played with their decks for years they have got custom cards from Seto at their request to improve their decks.

Of course since Seto was in fact Seto being himself they had to pay hundreds of thousands of dollars to get the cards they asked for. And Tristan had moved to a small town in America he had married Joey's sister Serenity they have two kids already and last anyone heard they were about to have another.

Seto and Mokuba are doing well because they are of course still running the business and have no intentions on stopping anytime soon. Sadly the night Yugi left his grandfather had died of heart attack only hours before. "You ready to go honey we are going to be late. " Duke yelled up to Tea as he looked down at his watch.

"Yeah but you said we wouldn't have to go to another one of these party's for months. " She responded as she looked at her dress in the mirror. "Well these people are very important clients that I don't want to lose... "He was about to continue but was cut off. "I know Duke I know no need to remind me." Tea said as she quickly walked down the spiraling staircase. "You look stunning sweet heart quickly lets go." He said as he then kissed her cheek before they both ran out to their limo.

They finally arrived at a large home and made their way in towards the hosts. "Thank you for coming Mr. and Misses Devilin please take a seat at the dinner table." A young man said with a friendly smile. As Duke and his clients chatted Tea just sipped at her champagne and was deep in thought about a lot of different things until Pegasus walked up to the table. "Pegasus what are you doing here I thought you were in New York. " Tea asked him as the table turned its attention to him.

"Tea something important has come up and we need you in New York for a few days. " Pegasus said as he gladly and rudely picked up the bottle of champagne on the table. "Do you gentleman mind if I take this? " He asked with a smile. He was about to get a big no from one of the men but stopped him by speaking up again. "Thank you so very much I always love sipping on this. " He said which brought Tea to a laugh at his behavior.

Tea looked over at Duke and smiled innocently and after only a few seconds of thought Duke had made up his mind. "Well tell me how your first trip to New York was when you come back. "He said standing to kiss her good bye then return to his business. When they arrived at Pegasus's private plane Tea finally asked him about why they were going to New York. "So why to New York Pegasus is there something wrong? " She said as her immediate thought was Yugi since they had both been searching for him.

"You will find out when we get there nosey but I think you will thank me. " He said as he leaded the way into the plane which was just one big room. A large bed a big screen TV and it was filled with a lot of different colors and toon monster pictures some of which she had never seen Pegasus play with. "I see you still love your cartoons Pegasus. " She said as she sat into one of the few chairs fit for flight. "Yeah it's something that I will love forever. " He responded as he flipped on the TV and of course his favorite cartoon was on twenty four seven.

When they finally landed at New York Tea had to throw up because they hit a little bit of turbulence about twenty minutes before landing and Tea had just got done eating her eighth piece of pizza of the flight at the time. After that Pegasus and Tea rode in limo as usual to Pegasus's tower he built only a year or so before mostly for dueling tournaments. "I don't understand what are we doing here? " She asked him confused. "An old friend told me he would like to see you again and besides I thought you might want to get away for a while." Pegasus replied with a smile as another man walked into the room.

Tea would never forget that face even though the man had sun glasses on it was easy to tell who it was it was Joey!

Reviews are of course wanted I know where I am going with this story but would like some help!


End file.
